Awakening ofCharlie Team X/Transcript
Here is the transcript for the upcoming 2019 3D/computer animated/2D traditional flash family comedy action-adventure crossover science-fiction superhero film Crystal Team X: The Movie. Part 1: Prologue (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows Warner Animation Group logo) (Shows New Line Cinema logo) (Shows Warner Bros. Animation logo) (Shows Disney-Fox Studios logo) (Shows Sony logo) (Shows Sony Cartoon Studios logo) (Shows Sony Pictures Animation logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Universal Cartoon Studios logo) (Shows Universal Kids logo) (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows Entertainment One logo) (Shows YouTube logo) (Shows DreamWorks Animation logo) (Shows Illumination Entertainment logo) (Shows Access Entertainment logo) (Shows Nickelodeon Movies logo) (Shows MTV Films logo) (Shows Comedy Central Films logo) (Shows DHX Media logo) (Shows Amblin Entertainment logo) (Shows Amblimation logo) (Shows Lorimar Pictures logo) (Shows Seven Arts Pictures logo) (Shows ImageMovers logo) (Shows Lego logo) (Shows Marvel/DC logo) (Shows Bob the Tomato Films logo) (Shows DisneyToon Studios logo) (Shows Cartoon Network logo) (Shows The Bloo logo) (Shows Bob the Tomato Channel logo) (Fades to space and zooms to Earth) Warner Bros. Pictures Disney-Fox Studios Columbia Pictures Paramount Pictures Universal Pictures Entertainment One and YouTube present In association with Warner Animation Group Warner Bros. Animation New Line Cinema Lorimar Pictures Seven Arts Pictures Sony Cartoon Studios Universal Animation Studios Universal Kids DreamWorks Animation Illumination Entertainment Bob the Tomato Films and DisneyToon Studios A Sony Pictures Animation Access Entertainment Lego System A/S Universal Cartoon Studios Reliance Entertainment Film Presented in association with Nickelodeon Movies Amblin Entertainment Amblimation DHX Media ImageMovers Marvel Entertainment DC Entertainment Comedy Central Films MTV Films Cartoon Network Bob the Tomato Films The Bloo Narrator: This is a story about heroes, who lived in a world of peace and harmony. In the twenty six years they spent together, they fought a mad doctor, an evil music player, a time wrecker, and a nightmarish monster. Today, we start a new story. A special story. Where they find a prophesied crystal, with a bunch of pirates. But not just any pirates...cyberpunk space pirates! (The speech is interrupted by a record scratch.) Crystal (narrator): Well, not really. This is a story about a team. This team- Stingy (off-screen): It's mine! Crystal (narrator): ''STINGY, WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! I AM TRYING TO DO A SPEECH!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU SEE THAT EVERYONE IS HERE? ''Sorry about that, I was mad. Anyway, this team is a gem that I formed, two years ago. It's not just any ordinary team. Not your average team. It is... CRYSTAL, TEAM, X! (The logo slowly appears. After that, we pan down to Los Angeles.) (We zoom into the window of Crystal's house. Crystal is seen watching TV.) Crystal: Well, there you are. My name is Charlie Adams Elfman, but just call me "Crystal". The reason why is that Charlie has a "c" and an "r" and Adams has an "s". But anyway, I'm just watching TV, so sit back, relax, and enjoy. (A TV show is seen, called "The Most Fine Dudes". Then, the view turns and we see the sky.) (The sky becomes nighttime and Crystal is getting ready for bed. He goes upstairs and opens the bathroom door. He puts toothpaste on the toothbrush and uses it to brush his teeth. He then spits out the toothpaste into the sink. Crystal grabs an empty cup, turns on the tap, and fills the cup up with water. He then turns off the tap, puts the water in his mouth, mixes it around, gargles, and spits out the water into the sink. He then smiles at his reflection in the mirror, as a star shines on the top-left corner of his teeth.) (Crystal then goes to the house's closet, puts on his pyjamas, opens his bedroom door, and gets into bed.) Crystal: Well, this sure was a long day, but I guess it's time to go to sleep. (He turns off the light and goes to sleep.) (The sun then rises and Crystal's alarm clock goes off. Crystal's alarm clock is actually a realistic model of a rooster with clock elements. Crystal turns the alarm clock off, yawns, and stretches his arms.) Crystal: It's a new day. (Crystal gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. He puts toothpaste on the toothbrush and uses it to brush his teeth. He then spits out the toothpaste into the sink. Crystal grabs an empty cup, turns on the tap, and fills the cup up with water. He then turns off the tap, puts the water in his mouth, mixes it around, gargles, and spits out the water into the sink. He then smiles at his reflection in the mirror, as a star shines on the top-left corner of his teeth.) (Crystal then goes to the closet, gets dressed into his usual clothes, and goes downstairs. He goes to the kitchen, opens the fridge, and gets the milk. He gets the cereal and a bowl, and pours the cereal into the bowl. He then pours the milk, and eats the cereal. After, he puts his bowl in the dishwasher, and goes outside.) More coming soon. Category:Transcripts